Computing devices (both wired and wireless) are being used to perform different types of electronic commerce transactions over a network. For example, mobile computing devices, such as cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), etc., are used to purchase and/or update the purchase of an electronic (e)-Ticket (for a music concert, an airline ticket, etc.). Auditing of such transactions may subsequently become important for both legal and non-repudiation purposes. In particular, audit logs of transactions may provide evidence of the details of the transaction (e.g., monetary amount, parties involved, time, etc.).